Animal
by littleugly
Summary: "Oh, oh... What are you waiting for?... What are you waiting for?... Say good-bye to my heart tonight"


So the last thing I wrote was kind of a downer. Ergo, this one is going to be really fluffy. :]

**Disclaimer: Here we are… again.**

"You're afraid."

She scoffed at her friend's words. As if she was choosing to stay at home to avoid her ex.

"C, if you hide in here, he wins. You can _nawt_ let him. I won't let you give up."

"Mass, it's not like I'm _avoiding_ him, per say. I just think that I need to give myself a break."

"An alpha can never rest," Massie firmly admonished and pulled Claire up from her station at the bay window. "The only women who stare out of windows are war widows and nosy neighbors."

Claire rolled her eyes at the alpha's antics and allowed herself to be dragged to Jakkob's salon and Channel's for the dress Massie had picked out to be fitted.

"You have an exquisite form. The dress just _flows_ over you."

Claire blushed. Was she hinting at Claire's lack of boobage? Was she looking for Claire to purchase the matching lace-covered pumps? Did she know that Claire's date had ditched her at the last minute for someone bust-ier?

Once the excruciatingly embarrassing fitting was over, Claire scurried after Massie clutching the garment bag and a box containing the very shoes she thought she was supposed to buy.

"We are gonna break hearts, C!" Massie squealed. Unlike Claire, Massie had no date because she was choosing to go stag. **(A/N Massie's going to go alone and probably come back with someone else.)**

Her friend only blinked, as she couldn't move head while Jakkob gave her a blow-out.

"Oh, lighten up, Kuh-laire. Dates are so last season."

If only that were true, Claire thought wistfully.

Pulling up to the curb, Massie's range rover was fashionably late. Music tinkled from outside. Many people came back out onto the red carpet to witness the diva's arrival. Dean, clad in a charcoal suit, opened the door. First one metallic platform pump, than another appeared from the depths of the glossy car. There was a collective intake of breath as a silk clad form unfolded from the leather interior. Massie gracefully exited the vehicle, coy smile plastered to her face. Spastic flashbulbs popped as the assembled party-goers applauded. None of it fazed her. Quietly, Claire stepped onto the red carpet. Massie hooked her arm with her best friend's and whispered "_Rockstar_, on three." Pausing for a few beats, the glamorous pair strutted to the rhythm of Rihanna's alpha anthem.

Claire felt the wild, pumping bassline before she entered the club that OCD had rented to host the annual _Oh No She Didn't/ Oh Yes She Donated _charity gala. Snorting at the lame pun, Massie made a beeline for the bar, murmuring something about Josh Hotz.

Feeling awkward, Claire wandered to the balcony seats and examined the view through the crowed, transparent second-story dance floor. Sequin clad girls grinded below while passionate lovers ceased dancing and just stood and made out above.

"You afraid?"

Startled, Claire turned around to see the grinning face of Derrick Harrington.

"Of what?"

"The dance floor. Why are you just sitting here? Moping over Fisher?"

"No… I decided to go stag," she stammered unconvincingly.

"Sure. Wanna dance?"

That boy wastes no time, Claire thought. What if he's joking? Still, she took his offered hand. The eletronic dance music gave way to an upbeat, new wavy song.

Here we go again…

_I kinda wanna be more than friends._

_So take it easy on me,_

_I'm afraid you're never satisfied._

_Here we go again…_

_We're sick like animals,_

_We play pretend._

_You're a cannibal,_

_And I'm afraid I won't get out tonight._

_No, I won't sleep tonight._

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more._

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more._

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waiting for?_

What are you waiting for?

_Say good-bye to my heart tonight._

Claire rested her head on Derrick's chest. Music swirled around them, encasing them in a cocoon of sound.

"You know, I never thought he was good enough for you."

"What?" Lifting her head, Claire stared into his caramel-colored eyes. He blushed and turned his head, like he hadn't meant to say anything aloud.

"Cam. He comes off sweet, but he's just looking the next buzz."

"Yeah, I kinda figured than out a little late."

Claire placed her cheek back on his chest, listening to his calm heartbeat, not sure if she should break away or stay.

"Claire, I think of you as more than a friend."

It took a while for the words to sink in. "You do?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah." The word slipped out before she could think about it.

Oh, oh

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Say good-bye to my heart tonight._

Derrick gently lifted Claire's chin. Their lips meant. The world dropped out from Claire's feet.

Laughing giddily, Claire stumbled from his Mercedes, pecking him on the cheek and agreeing to the "study" date tomorrow

"Break any hearts tonight, C?" Massie drawled, sprawling on her bed.

Claire smiled. _I said good-bye to my heart tonight_, she shyly thought. _But I know Derrick will take good care of it_.


End file.
